


Rightous Renegades

by weatheredgravel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredgravel/pseuds/weatheredgravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't like Dean hanging out with Cas, the town loon. He's filling his head with thoughts of demons and angels, but could he be right about everything? Sam ends up torn between her father and brother; between a promising future and possibly finding out what really happened to her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~title IS a work in progress, I PROMISE~  
> Everyone is the same except for Sam, who is female for this fic. (I thought it more fitting with this storyline.) Castiel and Gabriel are cousins, but are not angels. Also, Gabriel is younger than Cas. They grew up with the Winchesters and have become very close with them. I will be adding more characters, but this is it for now :)

     The walls were paper-thin, which made eavesdropping virtually unavoidable. This was the main reason Sam hated when her older brother Dean and dad got into it. Their shouts echoed through the creaky house and made concentrating on her school work impossible. She hated listening in to conversations, but couldn't seem to tear her attention away from what was happening.

     “You’re better than this Dean!” Her father, John, shouted at Dean, who was probably blocking him out at this point. They’d been at it for ages it seemed.

     “And I have so much potential and so much going for me. Yeah dad, I’ve heard it all before.” Dean fired back, mockingly.

     “Dammit, Dean! You _do_ have so much going for you! If you’d just _listen_ you’d understand that. This Cas kid is ruining your future!”

     “This ‘Cas kid’ _is_ my future dad! Without him I don’t have one. Hell, _no one_ may have a future without him!”

     Irritation was evident in her fathers voice. "You're not telling me you ACTUALLY believe that kid? He's not right in the head, son." He was right about that, at least. Castiel was the crazy person in town. He believed demons were disguising themselves as humans trying to take as many souls as they could for their king: Lucifer. Everyone brushed it off as psychological problems (Cas hadn't exactly had the best childhood). 

     There was a long pause before John spoke again. The struggle to get the words out was clear in his voice. “I don’t ever want to see you with Castiel Novak…ever again.” Sam could all but hear her brother’s heart breaking.

     Dean and Cas had been inseparable since the day they met. They were the reason Sam believed in true love. The way they looked at each other, talked for hours together without seeming to run out of things to say, always seemed to know what the other was thinking, or even how no matter what, they never gave up on each other, Sam knew they’d be together forever. John taking away Deans right to see Cas was the most cruel thing Sam could imagine. He might as well have cut him open and let all his entrails slowly pour out of his body. It’d be far less painful. Cas was Deans everything.

     Footsteps pounded in the silence that followed. A door slammed and then Sam’s door creaked open. John emerged in the door frame. “Hey Sam, it’s almost bedtime. Finish up what you’re doing and get in bed.” Her father left, leaving the door slightly cracked open behind him. His voice sounded tired and groggy, but Sam didn’t need to hear him to know he was exhausted.

     As she stood to close the door, the window squeaked as if someone was trying to open it. Rushing to close the door before her father heard the faint sound of the metal pane sliding against the wood, Sam turned to see Gabriel fidgeting his way in the frame. Sam grabbed the oversized sweatshirt slumped over her chair and directed the rumpled teen back out the window.

     “Sneaking out are we Miss Winchester? Tsk tsk.” He whispered in his grown-up voice. It sounded odd and out of place whenever he talked like that; mainly because he looked so childish and innocent, even though he was far from it. Sam looked down at him and Gabriel nodded understandingly. A few moments later he was out the window with Sam right beside him.

      A chilling wind swept over them as Sam slipped through the faded sweatshirt.  As they crept through the lawn Sam looked up at Dean’s window. His light was on and his silhouette illuminated against the curtain. His figure was hunched over in a chair and Sam knew he was weeping for Cas the way his body was shaking. The sight gave her chills despite the thick layer of cloth engulfing her. Gabriel grabbed her hand and she abandoned her mourning brother in the night. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As always, the giant oak tree was still there along with its winding branches and weathered bark. Gabe instantly latched onto one of its curved limbs and pulled himself upwards. Sam climbed delicately up the footholes worn into the trunk. 

On any other night they would of simply stayed in Sams room, but Gabe saw that she needed distance from whatever was bothering her, so they walked the three and a half miles to the lake so they could sit on the old oak and watch the stars. He knew that always made her feel better because it made all her problems seem so small. He felt the exact same way.

After they were both nestled in the grooves of the tree, they stared up at the speckled sky for what seemed like hours until Sam and Gabe felt themselves nodding off into a peaceful sleep. 

Sam was enveloped in darkness and felt conciousness slipping away. Everything was still and quiet. Leaves fell into the lake and made tiny splooshes. She pulled her knees to her chest and under the faded hoodie. Reality eventually faded away ,and soon, it ceased to exist all together.

 The cunching of stiff leaves below woke Sam up with a start. At first ,she suspected it to be a few woodland creatures, but considering the sun was still a few hours from rising-that wasn't the case. She looked over to see Gabe fast asleep hanging onto the limb he was on with only half his body. Jolting him awake might make him fall, so Sam thought it better just to stay silent. 

The crunching was continuous for a few minutes until it stopped altogether. It seemed as though whatever the rustling belonged to couldn't make up its mind and simply gave up. Sam took it as the green light to go back to sleep. 

4he was just getting comfortable when she felt something press down on top of her and a rough, calloused hand wrap around her mouth. Gabe leaned down so his mouth was inches from her ear. Sam could all but feel his hot breath against the side of her face as he whispered for her to stay still and silent. Her heart beat was beating out of control as she saw the gleaming blade Gabe pulled from inside his jacket. 

He raised himself up slowly, trying to stay low. He looked down around the base of the tree. As he lowered himself out of the tree he looked at Sam and saw the sheer terror in her face. Following her gaze and saw what she did. Above them: a spider-like creature perched above them. 

The creature lerched forward towards Gabe. He let go his grip of the thick branch to duck out of its way. Sam released to knot in her throat in the form of a scream. All Sam could remember after that was falling into darkness. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness I really did mean to write this earlier, but I kept thinking of better ways to start it. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
